


MIRR

by CatchyLeopard



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, OC, non-cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchyLeopard/pseuds/CatchyLeopard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story about some of my Rwby Oc's, team MIRR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lifting The Vale

**Author's Note:**

> All of the story is non canon if another character is mentioned it will be as a small reference. Also sorry for the bad format. Also comment what you did and did not like

A dark corridor echoed with the sounds of laughter. Marcus stumbled along the wall dragging his feet, using one hand to keep himself on standing he held his side with the other. Every breath made him wince in pain. Marcus heard the the laughter turn to screams of pain. He muttered three words over and over as the screams grew louder and more distinct "Haelie, Rin, James" over and over. Eventually two voices were stopped suddenly with no explanation. Marcus found this worse. He bit his tongue and moved faster the remaining voice was weak but two words could be heard "Help us. Help us." Marcus saw a fading light and a body a man broken and beaten. He rushed to the man Marcus saw his brother James, bloody and still, on the ground. The boy fell to his knees and sat still and silent. The man on the ground was still until his hand shot up pulling Marcus close “You let us die. Why?” “WHY WHY WHY” boomed through the hall until it overtook Marcus.

The grey haired faunus bolted up from his sleeping bag with a flick of his tail and a sigh. He looked at the man next to him, alive and breathing. Marcus looked out of his tent. In the distance he could see Vale the walls so high Grimm couldn't enter. The man exited the tent and looked once again to his destination “Soon” He said as the wind stirred around him. He sat the the blacked coals of the last nights fire again he whispered “soon” He stopped talking when he heard another one of his friends get up. A girl with short ginger hair and dark eyes emerged from a tent. “Morning” both said in unision. Hazel sat next him and yawned stretching. She looked a the blacked wood of the fire and sighed. “We are almost there” she remarked not looking up. “James is still sleeping” Marcus said nodding back to his and his brothers tent. Hazel nodded “So is Rin, she had the nightmares again last night” Marcus looked up at her “Same one?” the faunus probed. The ginger replied “The day she ran away from home” she confirmed. Marcus sighed “At least they are farther apart now” Both of them became quite for a short time until the others woke up. First was James he stretched and tied his jade bandana and brushed his jet black hair from his face. “Morning” all three said as the man sat down. Rin was soon to follow her hair reflected the morning sun once again giving the appearance of fire down to her waist. She smiled at her friends quickly before sitting next to Hazel leaning on her still very tired. They sat in silence before they one by one stood up and started packing, loading their few belongings onto the motorcycle and ATV. Once their camp had been fixed to appear it had never been. Marcus and James mounted their vehicles the bike and ATV respectively the girls climbed on back of them and they started moving again.

It wasn’t long barely an hour before they were at the wall. “It’s big” James said looking up to the top arms crossed. The other three nodded. Marcus even let out a chuckle at the remark. Rin was the first to start walking around trying to find an entrance. She found a hatch and started to try to unlock it. The others stood looking around at the landscape. It wasn’t long before Rin opened the panel and started wheeling the vehicles into Vale. A branched snapped in the distance and the other three quickly grabbed their weapons as a massive Ursa charged out of the woods. Hazel and Marcus jumped away in two directions. James however grabbed his shield and blocked the Grimm but was pushed back a few feet kicking up dust around him. He quickly recovered pushing back on the monster spinning around and crouching while extending the bladed edges of his shield, slashing the Ursa’s stomach before the monster fell. The other two bolted to the door quickly followed by James who shut and locked the it behind him. James laughed before turning around. He froze in awe at the massive city before him. He stood next to his friends who had similar expressions. They stood unmoving for some time before Marcus woke from his daze. He got back onto his bike, the sound of the engine snapped the others back. “We need to find a place to stay” Marcus said as Hazel climbed on the back of the bike. James mounted the ATV again as did Rin. “We’ll check the outskirts of the city” Haelie said. Rin nodded as James started towards the center of the city. 

Marcus and Hazel rode for about half an hour before they came across an old warehouse.Hazel slid off first and tentatively walked inside. Marcus was soon to follow he looked inside to see a partially finished room and a staircase leading upstairs. Hazel walked up stairs finding four separate rooms about the same size. Marcus continued looking down stares finding an empty basement and a garage. Hazel walked back down stairs and looked at Marcus. “I think this is it” she said slightly amused. Marcus looked back at her. “I’ll call the others” he offered, he opened his scroll and quickly called James and told him of the warehouse. James was back quickly and the four of them started to unpack and clean the place. “What was here before us?” Rin asked grabbing her belongings. Hazel was the one who answered “I don’t know what but I know the company that owned it went out of business so legally no one owns this place” Hazel grabbed her bag and followed Rin upstares. Rin walked into the room she had picked for herself she threw her bag into a corner and left the room. Hazel walked into her room and looked around with a sigh “Home sweet home” she muttered to herself before dropping her bag and walking out. James walked up to his room and walked around trying to imagine staying there. Marcus walked up behind him and shrugged “Just be thankful we found it” he mused walking into his own room he didn’t have anything to carry so he just looked inside before turning away. When they all were back down stairs they sat down on empty crates and boxes.

James was the first to speak “We can’t put it off forever guys” he said with a sigh. The others looked up at him straight faced and calm. James continued “Beacon closes the entrance exam in just a few days. We need to go right now and sign up if we ever want to be hunters” Marcus nodded in agreement soon Hazel and Rin nodded as well. They all stood up and walked outside.Wanting to see the city they left the vehicles behind and started to walk to the school. After an hour of wandering they finally made it to the school. Slightly cautious of the all the people they ran the final stretch into the school. It was nearly nightfall by the time they exited the building after the entrance exam. Regretting not bring his bike Marcus led the others back on the long walk to the warehouse. It was very late when they finally got back they pulled out their sleeping bags and chose to all stay in the main room together. Once the others were asleep Marcus sighed and laid back against the wall and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep.


	2. Took you long      enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIRR gets to Beacon, Four of the most anti social people in the world at a school about working with new people what could go wrong

Marcus woke up and took a few minutes to remember what happened the previous day wondering if it was all a dream. Once he reorganized all his memories he stood up and stretched, feeling each pop in his back he looked around not totally sure what to do. Walking outside into the brisk air he stood taking in his surroundings. He heard a small buzzing sound and took his scroll from his pocket. He looked at the message “Dear Marcus Violet,” “Fancy” the faunus muttered before he continued reading “We are happy to inform you that your entrance exam was graded and you have passed. You will be needed at Beacon Academy in three days time. We look forward to seeing you there. -Beacon Academy Staff” Marcus was not surprised he had gotten in so he entered the house again seeing the others awake he told them the news.

The rest of them received similar messages within a few minutes. Once they all were ready fully awake they realized how hungry they were. Rin offered that they should find a place to eat, all of them agreed and were immediately outside and ready to go into the city. After a short time driving the four found a small market with a small crowd of people inside. Each grabbed a small amount of food and tried to get away from the noise of the city, they found themselves back at the warehouse sitting on crates eating the small amount they took. Marcus looked around with a sigh “We need to make this place liveable soon” The other looked up and nodded swallowing their food. James finished and lifted his scroll "Five hundred left before he might see something." Marcus looked around again. “We could work something out” Marcus shrugged. “Probably start with beds for each of us” “Already on it” James said ordering the beds online. Marcus stood up and started taking the junk found here outside clearing the place out. 

The three days Beacon gave them were very short, the four were only able to set up their own rooms before the last night was upon them. “Somehow we were able to still stay under five hundred Lien.” James said while they all were sitting downstairs. Marcus nodded to him before he stood up nodding good night to the other three. He climbed upstairs and into his room. He now had a small desk, a bed, and and small bureau. The walls were still a steel grey as were his sheets and pillows. He flicked the light off and fell back onto his bed still thinking way too much to calm down. He let out a heavy sigh covered his face with his hands. He was still awake by the time all the others were in their rooms and asleep or at least pretending to be. The faunus eventually fell into an uneasy sleep. 

Marcus woke up to the sound of an alarm buzzing he let out a groan before opening his eyes. He looked around before getting up and changing into his combat gear and walking downstairs. The others were already waiting for him and were almost ready to go. Within an hour there were on the airship to Beacon. The four of them stood huddled in one corner not even getting up from there spots when the hologram of a teacher appeared. The ship landed and they all stepped onto the cliff each of them stared up at the school in a small amount of shock. Marcus shook his head and started towards the school with the others right behind him. Stepping inside he saw the gigantic mass of students and the large stage in the front of the room.

James walked ahead of him and scanned the room leading the others to an empty spot of the room. They followed and stood waiting for something to happen. Eventually a tall man with silver hair and a cane stepped onto the stage and spoke into the mic “I’ll... keep this brief” he started. Marcus stared at him as he spoke with a calm curiosity but the others did not pay as much attention to him and shuffled out after the rest of the crowd. Marcus watched as the man leave before catching up with the others. Soon after a tour of the school they were all back together in a large hall with numerous sleeping bags with other students around. Marcus looked around at everyone slightly amused by their actions, showing of, and ogling each other. Marcus grabbed a sleeping bag and dragged it to the least populated corner of the room, he was quickly followed by Haelie, Rin, and James. Each of them leaned on the wall or lay facing away from the crowd as they fell into a light sleep. Marcus was the last one to go watching a group of girls arguing in loud voices, they were silenced as the last light was blown out. Marcus rolled his eyes before leaning back on the wall and drifting off. 

James was the first to wake up he looked around to see many of the other kids had left he stood up and kicked the others awake. They walked to the lockers assigned to them the previous day. Grabbing their gear an announcement sounded directing them to Beacon Hill. Haelie led the way silently. She looked out over the expanse of the forest looking down to see a large bare cliff with multiple silver platforms along the edge. Each of the four took a spot next to the others. The rest of the students lined up in a similar fashion before the man with silver hair came onto the cliff. Marcus looked at him closer this time seeing him in more detail, he heard what sounded like springs and gears turning but he did not pay much attention until he felt James tap him. Rin looked at Marcus then James then Haelie before whispering "Black rook" to all of them. Marcus looked at the James once more just as the panel launched him flying into the forest. 

Marcus quickly activated his tonfas as he was thrown into the air. He focused on one tree far in the distance and aimed toward it reaching out to grab it before swing around it then landing heavily on the ground. Rin watched the faunus leave her side just as she was thrown after him. She reached for her gun pulling it offer her back digging the blades onto a tree with enough force to stop her and crack the wood. She pulled it out of the tree reattaching it to her back landing lightly on the grass. She looked around and saw what looked like a bronze statue fall a few yards away. Haelie looked up and smiled at Rin before her skin changed back to its normal color.

Marcus looked around before bolting through the trees trying to find either James, Rin or Haelie. He heard a Grimm roar before turning with a flick of his tail in the direction of the commotion. When he arrived he saw the fading bodies of at least a dozen Grimm and James in the center placing his shield on his back. James looked at the faunas before speaking "Took you long enough" he said with a smirk before they both ran deeper into the woods.


	3. Black Rook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MIRR reaches the relics and heads back to the cliffs

Marcus and James had been running for only a few minutes before the skidded to a stop nearly hitting Rin and Haelie. "Hello again" Haelie said turning around to look at them. James nodded a greeting before looking around "Any one have any idea what direction to go?" Haelie looked up at the trees thinking for a few minutes before speaking "James can I get a lift?" The man smiled before talking out his shield and taking a few steps back. Haelie nodded before getting a running start and jumping onto the man's shield. James pushed up on his shield jumping as he did so launching Haelie upwards above the trees. She looked around before falling back onto the ground landing lightly. "This way" she said before running into the woods.

The group ran before coming to a cliff leading to an old ruin with small pillars inside of it. They all looked at eachother for a moment before jumping down the cliff sliding to a stop kicking up mounds of dirt on their way to the building. Marcus walked towards it followed by Haelie. James and Rin kept guard with their weapons at the ready. Marcus and Haelie looked around at pillars circling them with small chess pieces resting on top of the cold stone. Haelie tentatively picked on up, a pure black rook as Rin said"These are the relics I guess" she muttered before looking at Marcus who picked and identical piece. The two heard a screech before turning around to see James and Rin fending off a large Death Stalker.

Hazle drew her bow quickly before releasing an arrow at the the Grimm knocking it back in a ball of fire. Marcus pressed a button on his palms unfolding his weapons He ran at the Grimm sliding under it cutting two long gashes under its stomach before he came to a stop quickly getting to his feet behind it. The creature turned around before its legs were frozen to the ground thanks to a shot from Rin's gun. James ran up behind it launching the blades of his shield at the stinger of the Grimm, pulling it back and away from his brother. The scorpion tried to snap at the faunus with it's claws. Marcus backed away as it struggled before aiming at the Grimm and pushing the trigger on his weapon shooting it in its eyes. The Grimm screeched in pain before going silent and falling to the ground. Marcus looked at the others before quickly running back to the cliffs they were left at.

Once the four reached around half way back Marcus threw and arm out catching James in the chest. "Ursa" he growled before a massive Grimm ran at them. Marcus pushed James to the side before ducking under the Grimm's first swipe. The fanus quickly grabbed the monster's stomach and pushed it upward. The creature roared as it landed heavily on the ground before standing on its hind legs. It roared again before an arrow pierced its chest, ice froze around it until a pink saw blade hit it with enough force to stagger it back, shattering the ice. James jumped to his feet and threw his shield at the Grimm cutting its head off. As the body faded away James grabbed his shield and looked at Marcus who was catching his breath from the exertion of throwing the Grimm. Haelie took the lead next as Marcus watched the back for any other would be interruptions.

Reaching the cliffs took much shorter then the relics do to the large landmark that could be seen from anywhere in the forest. No other Grimm attacked Marcus and the others until the cliff came into sight. Pushing branches out of her way Haelie froze in front of Rin who looked out to a horde of at least a hundred Grimm. Rin gestured back to James and Marcus to look. James's eyes darted from the Grimm to the cliff then back again while Marcus clenched his fist ready to fight if need be. James looked around when he picked up a faint sound of gun fire so quiet that it must be back at the relics. James watched as the Grimm lifted their heads before running to the source of the sound.

Marcus took the opening and rushed to the cliffs, jumping over the last few Grimm. James and Rin followed him, vaulting the old stone walls clearing the stragglers of the horde. Haelie wasn't far behind them when a bullet zoomed past Marcus's head from somewhere on his left. He looked around and saw the decaying body of an Ursa on his right. James saw the sparkle of glass in the sunlight and a girl with purple hair and sniper rifle reloading. James looked at Marcus then nodded to her, the faunus looked and saw the girl quickly stand and run into the forest. "Looks like you made a friend already" James mused before patting Marcus on the shoulder and heading for the cliffs.


	4. The Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All important characters have been added in this chapter. All other characters will come much later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry. I have been swapped with work and this had to take a back seat.

"Gin Suo, Ryan Edwards, Henna York and Trae Green. Together when you from team GRHT, lead by Gin Suo" The crowd applauded the newcomers as Ozpin finished introducing them. Marcus watched them file off the stage one by one until he felt a nudge from James and a nod forward. Marcus flicked his tail and walked onto the stage calmly. He took his place and stood silently as James Haelie and Rin did the same, each of them equally stoic despite their pride.

Ozpin looked at the students before speaking. "Marcus Violet, Rin Erash, Haelie Iris, James Ryke, you four retrieved the black rook. From this day forward you will work together as team MIRR." Marcus looked up at the large screen above the stage, cracking a small smile reflected on the rest of his team as it displayed an image of each of them over their new name."Lead by Marcus Violet." Ozpin finished. Marcus's eyes widened as he turned back to Ozpin in surprise. James patted him on the back and sighed "We wouldn't expect anything else" He smirked before filing off the stage.

The four watched as other teams were announced. Team DUST was made of a small girl with dark hair, a tall boy with jet black hair dark brown eyes, a tall girl with blonde hair and a white jacket and a thin boy all led by Diana Suo, the girl with dark hair, who smiled brightly before the thin man named Jay nearly tackled her in a hug. MIRR watched as the last team went up on stage one by one. First a man dressed in red and black followed by A boy almost as tall as Marcus with a large stone cylinder on his back, next was a man with short white hair and a shredded cloak, finally was a small woman with purple hair and black mouse ears. Marcus looked at her closer and saw she was the same girl who had saved him earlier. "Day Jun, Smith West, Mark Howard, Nicholas Jones. Together you four retrieved the black knight, from this day forward you will work together as team JSMN." The crowd clapped and Marcus even nodded his approval with a smile. "Lead by Day Jun" Ozpin finished as the girl nodded silently.

After the ceremony the crowd dissipated, were assigned dorms and were let free. Marcus was given a slip of paper depicting a map to their dorm. James looked at it and led the way running to their new room. They reached it and looked inside to find a dull room with four small beds. Haelie looked around before sighing "I think we would be better off at the warehouse" the rest of the team nodded in agreement. They each grabbed folded uniforms on their beds and dropped off their weapons in their lockers before jogging back outside.

They made it to the courtyard before Marcus noticed they were being watched, he looked up at one of the dorm room roofs and saw the girl in purple watching him closely. He nodded to her silently as he kept walking, she nodded back before climbing back inside a window and into her dorm. James's four wheeler started and Marcus ran to his bike getting on with Haelie as James started to lead the way home. They took a while to get back trying to get to know the city and even picking up food to eat.

They all got inside and before fell into the empty seats in the main room started to eat quietly retracing their first day trying to memorize as much as possible. "MIRR" James said calmly as the others nodded. Marcus pulled out his scroll and looked at the list of classes they needed to take. "8 am is the first class" he said with a smile before standing up and running up the stairs and into his room. The fanus fell onto his bed and pulled a grey messenger bag from his desk and started filling it with school supplies. Haelie soon did the same in her room with a leather bag followed by Rin then soon James.

Each of them set out their new uniforms for tomorrow before falling into bed. James read a list of the team's new classes while Rin changed into night clothes and Marcus laid in bed looking up at the ceiling. Haelie locked her door and pulled the ribbon out of her hair and let her small bear ears show. She looked at the golden ribbon and lay it down on her clothes. "I'll tell them someday" she said with a sigh quietly before falling onto her bed and drifting asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIRR-Mirror  
> JSMN-Jasmine  
> GRHT-Granite  
> DUST-Dust


	5. Day one

James was the first to rise in the morning, getting dressed quickly he came downstairs with a green sack over his shoulder, his new jacket and tie and his bandana still around his neck. Next came Rin with a pink purse jumping down the stairs in her new uniform "I love this skirt." she smiled before sitting down trying to get all her hair into a ponytail. Haelie was next with her ribbon firmly in place and her bag on her back. Finally was Marcus who came down with his bag over his shoulder still trying to tie his tie. Haelie took pity on him and pulled him down to her height and tied it for him. Marcus stood up and grabbed his keys and threw James his. The four came outside and mounted the vehicles excited for their first full day at Beacon.

By the time the first bell rang MIRR had already made it to their first class with professor Port. They took their seats in the back of the class and pulled out notebooks and pens, waiting for class to start. The door slammed shut and a short man in red with white hair began to speak. It wasn't long before MIRR realized he was just monologuing about himself. Marcus shut his book and started to think to himself while James, Haelie, and Rin did the same. James looked around and saw a large cage in the corner of the room, he used his semblance to look through it and saw a Grimm chained inside. James tapped Haelie on the shoulder and whispered into her ear "Why would he have a Grimm in a cage?". She looked down at the cage and shrugged. "Demonstration maybe?" She said nodding to what seemed to be Port's weapon mounted above his desk.

Rin watched Port pace back and forth, slightly amused by his mannerisms and story. She spun her pen in her hand and rolled her eyes watching a girl fooling around in the front row. "A true huntsmen must be strategic well-educated and wise." Port said pointedly snapping Rin back into attention. "So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" The professor finished. Rin saw Jane from DUST shrug and raise her hand however another girl in a front row seat yelled out and shot her hand up in the air. Not long after she had retrieved her weapons and was ready for a fight with her team cheering for her. Port retrieved his weapon and took his place next to the cage before swinging down his weapon releasing a Grimm. It started to charge at the girl who quickly rolled out of the way while slashing at its side but only hitting its armor. Both combatants turned and started at each other again, this time hitting head on. the Grimm caught the girls sword in its tusks and threw it to the side. The student ran after it dodging around the Grimm sending it into a wall. She grabbed her weapon before one teammate yelled advice but only got a bitter remark in return. The Grimm rolled into a ball and spun, launching itself at the girl who created what seemed to be a white hologram that could only be explained by her semblance. Grimm bounced off the gliff and landed on its back before the girl created another gliff above her to jump from and finish the Grimm. "Impressive." Marcus muttered to himself. "Minus the attitude." James remarked. Marcus shrugged before the class was dismissed, he stood up and grabbed his bag waiting for most of the class to file out before walking out.

The next class was uneventful compared to Port due to the lack of Grimm. The lunch bell rang and MIRR were first out the door. Marcus grabbed food and found a place to sit on an empty bench. James followed and sat across from Marcus, then Haelie sat next to her leader followed by Rin who chose a seat next to James. "Do you think it will be Grimm every class with Port?" Rin said as she started to eat. James shrugged "That may have been a way to scare the kids or to make us see him as the cool teacher." Marcus shrugged before eating and watching some of the other students, team JSMN made their way to MIRR before the tall boy spoke "Do you mind if we sit?" Marcus shook his head. "I'm Mark Howard but everyone calls me Howard" he introduced himself. "This is Smith Nick and our leader Day" The members MIRR stated their names with a nod. Smith sat down next to Nick on Rin and James's side while Day sat next to Marcus while Howard took his place next to her. Marcus nodded to Day "Thank you for the shot yesterday." Day nodded "You would of done the same. And call me Jun." Marcus nodded. "How do you know I would have?" "I had been watching you since the relics." She said calmly as she started eating. Marcus looked at James "I didn't think it was important." James shrugged. "Where did you four train?" Howard asked Marcus lashed his tail quickly trying to think of something before Haelie answered quickly "We didn't go to a combat school." she said as calmly as she could. "Interesting" Howard said but didn't probe any further. "I have seen your weapons in action you seem pretty familiar with them." Smith said not looking up from his food. Rin spoke first "We made ours to work well with our fighting styles and each other." Jun stretched before standing and grabbing her bags as Marcus stood from his seat heading to class. "I'm headed to our next class I'll see you there." Marcus said to MIRR as Jun did the same

Jun and Marcus started walking down the empty halls silently to their next class when Jun spoke. "Is it strange being the only faunus on your team?" Marcus shook his head. "I've known them all for so long and it never really came up. Why do you ask?" "No reason." Jun shrugged. Marcus nodded and flicked his tail causing Jun to look at it. Marcus followed her eyes and saw her expression. "If you're wondering it's not much different to having ears." he said gesturing to Jun's extra ears on her head. "No, it's just if you wanted to hide it it would be difficult." "Why would I hide it?" "Many fanus want to." Marcus went quiet for a moment "Something I said?" Jun asked after a minute. "I don't like when faunus try to hide it." "Why?" Jun said as they entered their class. Marcus shook his head "We all want a change in the way fanus are seen but by hiding what makes you special you are basically letting those who would think less of you win." Jun nodded silently as they took seats next to each other. Other students came in soon after and filled in the seats forcing the rest of MIRR and JSMN to sit away from their leaders. Marcus and Jun continued to talk for the rest of the class. After the bell rung everyone filled out and went to their final class with Marcus and Jun leading the way. James shook his head and laughed to himself slightly "What is so funny?" Smith said from behind James. "Out of all of us he is the first" 

James stood after the bell and pulled his keys out of his pocket and headed to his four wheeler Rin followed as did Hazel. Marcus said goodbye to Jun and quickly followed suit. He jumped onto his bike and started the engine. Haelie climbed on behind him "New friend?" she joked as they started down to the city. They made it back home and Marcus quickly went to his room after a goodnight to his team. Rin smiled as he left and shook her head. "What did you see?" James asked only getting a smirk and a head shake from Rin. They ran upstairs as Haelie collected everyone's uniforms and cleaned them ready for the next day before she herself locked herself in her room and crawled into bed, removing her ribbon as she did.


	6. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classes continue

Marcus woke up early the next day and rolled out of bed. Several school days had passed since MIRR's first day but the alarm still startled the man awake. He grabbed his clothes and jogged down the stairs to the shower, turning on the water and waiting for the temperature to rise. Stepping in the faunus sighed as the water ran down his scarred back letting it flow over him for a few minutes before scrubbing his hair and drying off. He stepped out of the bathroom as he buttoned his shirt and took a seat on the couch. Rin came down just as he pulled on his jacket and took a quick shower before coming out trying to dry her hair. "We can get going early if you want, we can get breakfast while we're there." Marcus offered. Rin nodded, throwing him his keys and writing a quick note to James and Haelie. Marcus started his bike and waited for Rin to climb in behind him. He sped off to Beacon pulling up and jumping off and jogging to the mess hall. Rin followed him and found a seat for them next to Nick and Howard. "Morning." Nick said as they took their seats. Marcus nodded and grabbed an apple, starting to eat. Rin looked over their classes for the day and smiled slightly. "What?" Marcus asked after taking a drink. "Combat training class after next." Howard looked up eagerly "I could use a challange." he remarked. Marcus sighed and stood up as the bell rung

"Well hope we fight." he said to Howard before throwing the core of the apple into a bin across the room before starting to his next class with a bagel in his teeth. Rin followed suit after a sandwich, soon she caught up to Marcus. "You would destroy Howard if you fought." Rin said with a smirk. Marcus tore a piece of food with his teeth and shrugged before entering class. Port greeted them quickly as the other student followed them in. Haelie and James found them soon after and they all sat together. Port began to start his lecture which highly resembled his previous one again causing MIRR to zone out again. "No Grimm this time." James said as he noticed the lack of a cage in the room. "Guess it was just a first day thing then." Marcus shrugged as he started taking notes from the list off Grimm behind the teacher. The class droned on about Port in his younger days before he stopped at the bell. "Short on time I guess." He said more to himself then to the class. "The thrilling ending will have to wait until next time." he said recovering quickly.

After a quick stop at the lockers to grab their gear MIRR made their way to the arena ending up sitting behind team GRHT. Professor Goodwitch started class with a speech about the honor of being a huntsmen and how it must be viewed a great privilege to attend Beacon. The first match was chosen at random and was quick, between two other first year students with and obviously massive training gap. The roster spun again choosing two knew combatants. First, was one of the members of DUST. "Jay Scott." Goodwitch called calmly as he stood from his seat and jogged up to the stage and stood on one side. "Next will be Marcus Violet." Glynda called. Marcus rose to his feet and jogged to the stage taking his place walking past Jay who smiled at him, blushing slightly before shaking his head. Glynda walked off the stage and took a new spot with an unobstructed view of the two "Ready." she called to both boys. Jay nodded and looked at Marcus who flicked his tail in acknowledgment.

Marcus pressed a button in the center of his hand activating his weapons as the other man drew his katanas. Dials on the handle of his swords spun before stopping and lighting up red. Goodwitch took her place on the sidelines with her clipboard. She looked up pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. A large board above them started counting down from “Five… four.” Marcus clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, but other man seemed to be taking the pressure well. “Three, two, one, begin!” Jay ran and swung at Marcus, missing each slash before Marcus jumped over him grabbing his shoulders and landing before throwing him over his head. The other man hit the floor before rolling onto his stomach and pushing himself up and dropping into a defensive stance as Marcus ran towards him. Marcus ducked away from the next attack thrown at him and spun around extending the blades on his tonfas sweeping Jay’s legs out from under him. The other man hit the ground with a thud, giving Marcus the chance to get on top of him for a moment before he felt a kick in the stomach triggering a large sound wave and sending him back a few feet. The boy got to his feet and the dials on the handle of his swords spun before stopping and lighting up deep blue. Jay ran at Marcus before stopping right before him and swinging at the fanus causing hairs on his head to stand on end. Marcus fell back onto the ground, dodging the attack before pushing up with his hands and kicking him in the chest causing him to stagger back and swing again electricity crackling in the weapons. Marcus stepped to the side and grabbed his arm and twisting it, feeling electricity go through him causing him to almost let go. Marcus hooked his foot behind Jay's ankle tripping him and suspending him in the air for a moment before Marcus punched him in the chest towards the ground knocking the air out of his chest. Jay opened his eyes slowly as they started sliding in and out of focus before Marcus came into view. The buzzer sounded off signaling the end of the mach, Marcus helped Jay up silently before patting him on the back and heading off the arena “Good fight” Jay yelled after him only getting a small salute in return.

James and the others waited for Marcus after class ended and greeted him with a pat on the back "You still got it." Marcus shrugged "I guess." Just then JSMN walked by and waved "Nice dude." Howard nodded. Marcus smiled and nodded before stretching. "Lunch." Smith offered before leading the group to the mess hall. MIRR and JSMN sat down and started to eat. "That was amazing, how did you do that?" Howard asked slightly surprised. Marcus shrugged quietly as he started to eat. Jun took a seat next to him and smiled "That was impressive." she said quietly. Marcus smiled back before eating slowly just listening to the others talk. The rest of the day went on with Oobleck giving history lessons and Professor Peach assigning a sort of field trip in a few weeks to forever fall. As the last bell rung the class flooded out with MIRR behind the crowd. As they made their way to the garage Marcus looked over the city then back to the school and smiled as he started his bike.


	7. Word of mouth

A few weeks had passed since the group's first combat class and now James led MIRR and JSMN to their first class of the day and took seats near the front of the bleachers. Glynda stepped into view just as Jun sat down next to her partner. "Good morning class, we only have enough time in class today to have two matches also, afterwards I have news that may interest you." The blonde said as she pushed her glasses further up her face. Glynda tapped her scroll several times before she spoke clearly. "Would Mark Howard of team JSMN and Jane Tate of DUST please come to the front of the class." Both fighters took their places on either side of the huntress. "This will be a standard one on one match, whoever's aura drops into the red first or forfeits the match will be deemed the loser" Glynda explained as she walked calmly out of the ring. Both students looked at eachother and nodded before striding to opposite ends of the arena. "Howard is the most competitive person I have ever met." Smith muttered. "From what I have heard Jane isn't that much different." The round began relatively quickly meaning it didn't take long for Jane to gain the upper hand and it was even quicker before Howard came from behind and they became equal once more. Jane swung her chain whip around her showing her obvious skill with the weapon, Howard was equally skilled but in a very different fashion. Is weapon was similar to a short concrete pillar with a thick chain molded into the center. The battle was ended abruptly when Jane managed to wrap Mark in her chain then pined him to the ground. The bell rung signaling the end of the match. Howard stood up and untangled his bonds before taking his seat, grumbling under his breath. The next fight was a repeat of the first match that they all saw the few weeks ago and was over quick due to only one student seeming to have experience. After the floor was cleared Glynda took her place again. "As I was saying I have some news for you. The Vytal festival is quickly approaching and you will will be able to represent Beacon in the upcoming tournament." Howard perked up and looked around at the others who were just as excited.

"Today we will be finally taking a trip to Forever Fall forest." Glynda said calmly to the students lined up before her. Marcus looked to either side of him seeing his team on one side and JSMN and GRHT on his other. A few days had passed since the Vytal festival was announced and many students were still working out their excitement. The trip was short and calm giving the other students time to talk to each other without fear of Grimm attacking. Rin kept to the back watching Jun and Marcus talking calmly to the side and James taking quick glances at the leader of GRHT seeming to look away just as she looked at him. Hazel stood with Smith and Howard while Nick slowed his pace to stay just out of their Vytal conversation. "Now remember each of you must collect a full jar of sap for Professor Peach, remember to stay with your teams while you are working." Glynda spoke as the red leaves spiraled around them. Teams split up going in different directions quietly. Rin jogged back to her team and fell in next to James. After a short walk Marcus knelt down infront of a tree and started to fill the jars slowly as the near unmoving sap started to flow. Rin found another tree and started with two other jars while James and Hazel drew their weapons and kept watch.

"Hey James for someone who can see through walls you sure have a hard time seeing Gin look back at you." Rin said with a quiet smirk. James looked at her and raised his eyebrows "Well well well isn't someone being nosey." he said as he turned back around trying to hide a smile. Hazel drew her bow back and spun around pointing it into a line a trees. James's eyes lit up green and looked quickly "Nothing there." He said with a sigh as his eyes faded back to normal. Hazel lowered her bow and and shrugged "Thought I heard something." "Almost done." Marcus called as he lowered one jar to the ground and started to fill another slowly. Suddenly a loud bang sounded off behind Marcus as a Boarbatusk flew from the trees bowling Rin over and charging at James just as he raised his shield. A loud gong echoed through the trees. Marcus jumped up and activated his weapons, ejected his staff and thrust it at the the Grimm. The Boarbatusk flew into a tree with a squeal of pain before an arrow pined it to the wood. Its body faded away quickly as Marcus and Rin grabbed the jars and ran back to the others. They skidded to a halt just as the other teams met back up with their own sap. Marcus collected himself before shaking his head clear and putting away his weapons.

As the teams reformed into one large crowd James noticed the lack of team GRHT. James scanned the trees and couldn't see them until he heard a loud bang and used his semblance to see all GRHT fighting off a pack of Grimm. The other students looked up at the sound and saw James breaking into a sprint towards the noise. Marcus looked up from Jun and ran after James, jumping over fallen trees as he went. Gin jumped back and dodged an Ursa before knocking into Trae causing them both to fall to the ground. Gin looked up and covered her face as the Grimm swiped again before James emerged from the trees, throwing his shield and knocking the Grimm into a tree before jumping and kicking a Beowulf hovering over Trae. The monster staggered back then fell down onto all fours just as James landed heavily. Trae stood and helped Gin to her feet. "Get out of here." James said before Looking back at the Grimm just as the Beowulf charged and knocked him back hitting the ground heavily next to his shield. James stood quickly and kicked his shield up into his hand before another Ursa swung at him. Bringing his shield up and crouching he blocked and pushed back sending the Ursa onto two legs just as Marcus came from the woods and jumped off of James's shoulder and jumped towards the Ursa with one blade extended. The Grimm roared loudly and fell onto its back. Marcus stood and nodded a hello to James and the other team members of GRHT. Ryan nodded back over his shoulder before crouching down spinning with his dual blade on his back, cutting an Ursa's legs then cutting off its head. "We need to get back to the others" James said as he stood up. Ryan led the way, cutting Grimm down as he went with Henna and the others finishing them off.

The four met up with Trae and Gin once they were out of danger and slowed to a walk. They rejoined the group quickly just as they started returning to Beacon. Gin Walked up to James and smiled "Thanks for the help." "No problem." he said quietly. Marcus ran back to Jun to explain what happened. Henna, Ryan and Trae fell back into the group and talked again as they all headed back to Beacon with their sap jars in hand. "Sounds interesting." Jun said with a smile when Marcus finished with his retelling the encounter. "So how was sap for you?" Marcus asked awkwardly. Jun shrugged "Fine I guess. No Grimm attacks to speak of." Marcus nodded "More than I can say really." Marcus muttered and stretched, letting out and yawn. Jun laughed slightly "Tired?" "I guess Grimm do that to a guy." Marcus shrugged with a smile. The class walked slowly back to Beacon as the sun passed overhead evently sitting directly above the school. "Once you have given your sap samples to Professor Peach Class is dismissed for today." Glynda stated over her shoulder as she calmly walked to the doors of Beacon. The rest of the student followed her slowly before breaking away to Peach's room. Labeling each jar Marcus dropped his team's sap on the teacher's desk before running back to his friends who had filed out into the courtyard. Hazel talked with Smith walking calmly around the perimeter while James laughed with Howard leaving Nick and Rin together awkwardly in the corner. Jun smiled at Marcus as he entered. Jun found an empty bench as sat down stretching Marcus sighed as he sat down next to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Jun stood waiting by the docs of Vale as a large boat pulled closer to shore and an even larger airship flew overhead. Her attention was drawn to a crowd of people stepping off the boat and onto dry land for the first time since the ship launched from Mistral. Four passengers caught Jun's eye, they were wearing clothing similar to what Jun heard about Mistral uniforms. "Trying to see the competition early?" A voice said from behind Jun. She looked behind her and saw Haelie as she walked to the railing, "Don't look that tough to me." Haelie shrugged. Jun smiled "I have never seen you against something that you would consider tough." She said before looking back to the boat as it was being loaded for the return trip. "Well I've been lucky with my time at Beacon" Haelie nodded as the crowd passed by them. "We all have. MIRR I mean." she sighed. Jun looked towards the sky and smiled. "What are you so happy about?" Haelie asked. Jun shook her head. "I just thought off all the people I have met here at school that I would have never have met if I had gone to a different school." "Where would you have gone besides Beacon?" Haelie asked as she sat on the edge of the rail. "I was born and raised in Vacuo so I almost went to Shade and I was even considering Haven." Jun explained. "What about Atlas?" Haelie probed as she rocked back and forth on the rail. Jun shook her head quickly "I... I have some problems with the way that their kingdom is run" Jun said as she tightened her grip on the railing, turning her knuckles white. Haelie eyed her reaction and feel silent for a moment. "Marcus was born in Vacuo." she said to quickly change the subject. Jun didn't answer for a moment before she shook her head. "Oh, that's cool. What about yourself?" Jun sighed. "Here in Vale, but on the far outskirts of the kingdom." Haelie explained as the boat moved away from the dock and started for the open sea. "Wanna head back to Beacon?" Haelie offered. Jun nodded and pushed herself off the rail with her rifle bouncing when she moved.

The last few students from Mistral were sorting through their gear when the girls turned and walked down the street towards the school. The streets were full of people and cars and banners. "It's the festival still a few months away?" Haelie asked as she walked under a large white welcome banner. "Give or take. But many students arrive early, like the ones we just saw." Jun explained as they came upon a crowd of people crowded around a crime scene. The girls stopped for a moment before shrugging it off and continuing to school. The walk was short and quiet only punctuated by the occasional hum or the skit of a stone being kicked across the street. The tower came into view as they came closer, both girls sped up and jogged to the tower before looking around for someone they knew. Hazel looked in the distance and saw James walking with the leader of GRHT quietly along the edge of the courtyard. Hazel smiled to herself before she was tackled to the ground by Jun. Haelie pushed Jun down and drew her bow quickly, she pulled and arrow back before Jun stood up and pushed Healie's arm down slowly. "Don't worry, It's not Grimm." She said as she gestured to the top of the tower a piece of metal stuck into the ground where Haelie just stood. "Must have been blown off by the wind or something" "Oh." Haelie said nervously as she put her arrow back and folded her bow before attaching it to her thigh. "How did you even see that?" Jun smiled and shrugged. "I can see things slower." she said lamely. Haelie tilted her head slightly, confused by the faunus. "My semblance let's my mind work faster, so when I concentrate time slows down but I still think at normal speed." Jun explained. A few moments later two men came from the tower door out of breath and looking around. "Did it hit anyone?" the first said. Haelie shook her head as the second one looked at her. They took the panel and ran back inside before anything could be said.

Haelie sighed and turned to Jun. "Thanks." she said with a smile. Jun shook her head. "Don't mention it." she said, laughing slightly. "You drew your bow fast I must say. It took you like half a second to aim that thing." She continued. "Lots of practice." Haelie shrugged before looking around. "Wanna get some lunch." she said as she thought of the mess hall. Jun nodded and led the way to the building.

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this story (for the few who will ever read it) will get darker over time as the backstory of each character is explored.


End file.
